Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker, is the main protagonist in The Spectacular Spider-Man. History Early Life When Peter was young, his parents left him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Ever since then, he has lived with them. Peter was never the popular kid on the playground, he was always bullied for being a "nerd", "geek", and a "wimp", by kids bigger and more masculine then him such as Flash Thompson. Spider Bite When Peter went to a science convention, he was bit by a radioactive spider, which gave him all the powers of a spider. However, once he got these powers, his Uncle Ben was shot by a robber, that Peter let get away. Since then, Peter has been filled with guilt, and has dedicated his life to save the day from troublemakers as the spectacular Spider-Man. Relationships Aunt May (May Parker) "Aunt May" also known as May Parker, is Peter's Aunt, whom is his only real relative left, due to him being an only child, his parents leaving him when he was young, and his Uncle Ben being shot by a criminal. He loves her very much, and always tries to help her pay the bills by providing good work at the Daily Bugle, as a photographer. He is always there to support her, and help her when in need. Once, when Peter was fighting the Sinister Six as Spider-Man, Aunt May was near, and she had a heart attack, her friend Ana took her to a nearby hospital, and she was unable to communicate for a while. It took Peter a while to actually find out that Aunt May had a heart attack, and once he found out he immediately went to visit her, only to see that she was unable to communicate. Gwen Stacy Gwen and Peter are lifetime friends, they always hang out, however, since Peter obtained his Spider-Powers, they have spent less time together, due to him always having to save the day from danger. It is hinted that Gwen has a crush on Peter, but due to his obliviousness to her feelings, it is unknown if he feels the same way. When Gwen was about to ask Peter to the fall formal on the bus, Peter quickly interrupted her once she said "So, Peter, about the Fall Formal-" by telling her about the girl he asked, whom also works at the Daily Bugle. Gwen, knowing that he already had plans with someone else, she didn't finish her question. Later on, when the girl who works at the Bugle, declined his offer to the dance (due to her being 4 years older) he told Gwen he wasn't going to the dance, but she still decided to go. At the dance, Peter had changed his mind, because Aunt May, set him up with a date to the dance, with that girl being Mary Jane Watson. Once Peter arrived to the dance with Mary Jane, Gwen immediately felt a bit betrayed, thinking that he just didn't want to go with her. Appearance Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:SuperHeroes Category:Males